1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of graphical user interfaces, and more particularly, to the display of information in data entry fields on a display device as the information is being entered by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, computerized devices include graphical user interfaces that allow a user to enter data and select options from a display device. Frequently, a user enters data in a text field having a fixed size. Depending on the size and style of the text, the user may fill up the text field before all the information is entered.
In the prior art, some systems do not allow data entry past the number of characters that fit in the text field. Other systems allow a user to keep entering data, but do not update the display. When a buffer is filled with a predetermined number of characters, an audio or visual indication, such as a beep, may be given to indicate that no more data will be accepted. Another solution to the problem of text fields that do not accommodate all the text the user wishes to enter is provided by scrolling the text sideways or off the top of the field so that the user may view the text currently being entered. The user may view scrolled portions of the text using vertical or horizontal sliding bars.
Currently, highly portable computer systems and personal communication systems are gaining popularity. To increase consumer satisfaction, manufacturers strive to include as many capabilities as possible, while making the devices as lightweight and compact as possible. The size and weight constraints limit the amount of space available for the display device. It is therefore desirable to provide a display device that allows the user to view as much information as possible while retaining legibility of the information.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a method that may be implemented in computer program instructions and distributed on a computer readable medium as a computer program product. The program instructions determine a format for displaying information in a display area coupled to the computer system, the format being based on the size of the display area and the amount of information to display. As a user continues to enter information in the display area, the program instructions update the format of the information when the amount of information to display changes. This includes reducing the size of the font as additional information is entered and enlarging the size of the font when enough information is deleted to increase the size of the font.
An additional feature of the present invention is that it will determine whether changing the font type instead of or in addition to changing the font size will allow the information to fit within the available display area.
Another feature of the present invention is that it will reduce the size of the text to a minimum level. When the user continues to enter information with the text at its minimum size, the present invention will scroll the information off the display area so the user may view the most recently entered data.
An additional feature of the present invention is that it will determine a scale for graphical information. This allows both text and graphic information to be reduced and enlarged to fit within the available display area.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the objects, features, and technical advantages of the present invention so that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood.